icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IOMG
iOMG is the tenth episode of Season 4 and the 88th episode overall. This episode is counted as a special, even though it's a regular length episode. This episode was watched by 7.355 million viewers, tops among all cable shows for the week. It was Nickelodeon's top telecast for kids of 2011, beating the Kids' Choice Awards, and basic cable's second top kids telecast, only behind Disney Channel's Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension and its 7.642 million viewers. This episode completely changes the relationship between Sam and Freddie, as she kisses him unexpectedly, revealing that she's in love with him, although she is not sure at the time if he returns the feelings. Plot Carly and her friends work on completing assignments during a "lock-in" overnight at Ridgeway when they notice that Sam has been acting quite strange lately. Freddie uses a Mood Reader app on his PearPad that he, iCarly's new intern, Brad, and Sam made for their project (called Mood Face). It reveals that Sam is in love, but it does not specify with whom. Carly and Freddie immediately start to believe that the person she is in love with is Brad, because they still think that she hates Freddie. Then, Carly and Freddie try to hook Sam up with Brad. The attempt fails. Sam confronts Carly, adamant about the fact that she doesn't love Brad. Carly, still convinced that Sam is fallen for Brad, tells her that she needs to make a move if she wants a nice boyfriend, and that she just wants her to be happy. Freddie finds Sam sitting alone outside, and they then have a very serious conversation about love. At first, Sam sends Freddie away, but he doesn't agree to leave, even though he accuses her of hating him. After she claims "I never said I hate you". Freddie nearly finishes his speech about taking a risk with love, Sam cuts him off by unexpectedly kissing Freddie on the lips for 11.3 seconds. Embarrassed, she apologizes for it, to which Freddie can only reply with: "S' cool." As the previously mentioned actions take place, Carly observes them through a nearby window, with a shocked expression on her face. This episode then ends with a cliffhanger, and was resumed on the episode after iParty with Victorious, which is iLost My Mind. Subplot Carly and Gibby's experiment consisted of Spencer being locked in a box and being exposed to various unpleasant experiences, like bad smells, loud music or electric shocks. Goofs *When Spencer was outside the box he can clearly see in. So why did he think Carly & Gibby could not see him. *It is almost impossible to breathe with gas swarming in a closed box. *Making a program on a tablet that can detect your mood is almost impossible. *When Freddie and Brad are setting up their Science project, you could see the green screen on Freddie's PearPhone. Trivia *This episode prefaces a new beginning and a change in relationship between Sam and Freddie. ILost My Mind, IDate Sam & Freddie, ICan't Take It, and ILove You are all apart of this four-episode storyline stemming off this episode, which will show the change in dynamic for the whole iCarly gang because of Sam and Freddie's romance. (See also: IOMG (story arc)) *This is the third and fourth time Jennette and Nathan kiss. The first time was in iKiss, again in iTwins (as Melanie and Freddie) and now in iOMG, not including any practice or do-over kisses they might have had for any one of those episodes because they did film the kiss twice one without Carly. in the scene and one with Carly in the scene. It's also the second Sam and Freddie kiss. *Dan revealed in his Fun Facts iLost My Mind Fun Facts with mention to iOMG kiss scene for iLost My Mind a little iOMG trivia as well relating to the Sam-Freddie kiss *"Fun piece of trivia: When we filmed iOMG, I shot the Sam-Freddie kiss two ways. In one version, Carly wasn't there – she never saw the kiss happen. In the other version, Carly is there and witnesses the kiss. I filmed that ending both ways because, at that time, we hadn't yet written the next episode, and we weren't sure if we wanted Carly to have witnessed the kiss or not. Obviously, we went with version two, where Carly sees it happen." *Before Dan Schneider confirmed this episode on Twitter on March 21, 2011, nothing about this episode (not even the title) was known. Before March 21, fans referred to it as "the mysterious 310". The only hint that the title was "iOMG" was a post on MSN TV's website, although the site was, at the time, known as an unreliable source when it came to episode titles and airdates. *Dan Schneider tweeted, "Tomorrow night (Saturday) = NEW Victorious. And soon, iCarly's "iOMG" will rock iCarly fans across the world:http://bit.ly/hqiFHG - RT!" *The name of the song in the second promo is called "Call Me" by Robbie Nevil. (Karrie Kimmel is said to be the singer on an independent label.) You can watch it here *This episode contains an Old Spice commercial parody during the webshow. *iCarly's Facebook and Twitter said: "i - O - M - G. Yep, those four little letters stand for the episode that will ROCK your world. SERIOUSLY!" *Dan released the Fun Facts for this episode on Wednesday, April 6, 2011. *Dan Schneider changed his twitter profile picture to this , being the first time he changes his profile picture. *The official iCarly Twitter changed its profile picture just like Dan did. *Principal Franklin is heard, but not seen, in this episode. *iOMG is tied with iPie for the iCarly episode with the third-shortest title (4 letters). The episode with the second-shortest title is iDo (3 letters), and iQ has the shortest with 2 letters. *Principal Franklin's end note of "Study hard and prosper" is a reference to Tim Russ's Vulcan character Tuvok on Star Trek: Voyager. The response to the greeting "Peace and long life" is "Live long and prosper". *All episodes starting with this one feature redesigned Pear Company products. The PearPad and the PearPhone have been remodeled to actually be shaped like a pear. The change was first seen in the Victorious ''episode "Beggin' on Your Knees", but this is production-wise the first show to have them. *It sounds like Spencer curses while in the chamber, but in his funfacts Dan confirms that he did not. *Why did the cow sound like a sheep? It was a last-minute change made by Schneider to make the scene funnier. * Even though the cow's moo was changed to a sheep sound, the closed captions still read "moos". *Freddie's new Penny Tee says "Purple Jerk." (Purple is the official Seddie color) *In preparation for the episode, Dan Schneider posted a video of several dancers that can be seen in the cutscenes of ''Victorious ''dancing to the ''iCarly theme. The video was privatized after the episode aired. *The Tuna Salad that Brad made contained spring onions instead of celery. This is because Dan Schneider actually prefers spring onions in his salads rather than chopped celery. *The "Your webshow can smell like this webshow" sketch that the gang is completing early in the episode is clearly a spoof of the old spice "you can smell like a real man" commercials, which features a similar dialogue structure, and one of which ends with the actor/model saying "I'm on a horse", much like Gibby says "I'm on a cow". *iOMG is considered to be "The Super Secret Episode" by iCarly fans and the iCarly cast because so little was known about this episode until Dan Schneider confirmed it on Twitter, and because Dan even kept the real ending a secret from the cast (except from Jennette and Nathan). *Dan Schneider's response to "are Sam and Freddie dating now?" (via Twitter), was simply "Could beeeee ;)" Tweet *Dan Schneider confirmed via Twitter that "You will see how Freddie feels. Just please be patient. The iOMG story will continue (after the iParty With Victorious) :)" *This is the only episode of the Seddie arc to only have one writer (Dan Schneider himself). *The events of iHire An Idiot are heavily referenced; because of this, this is the first episode that could be called the direct sequel to an episode from the same season. *Gibby makes a reference to Silence of the Lambs when he says "it wears the blindfold if it wants to be fed" in a British accent similar to how Ted Levine as Buffalo Bill does in this video. *Why did Carly and Sam start chanting "Botswana" as the webshow ends? According to Dan Schneider, "I have no idea. Miranda and Jennette improvised that themselves. Why? You'll have to ask them." *Notice that when Carly gets the carrot out of the refrigerator, she puts whipped cream in it. This is something that one of Dan Schneider's friends does. *The faces on the Mood Face App are actually the faces of some of the people who work on'' iCarly'' and Victorious. *Carly and Gibby play, "Radio Dingo" music while "torturing" Spencer with it. This is the second time that something is referenced on the Dingo Channel, with iTake on Dingo being the first. Radio Dingo is probably a spoof of Radio Disney. *When Carly lists the things science has done for us she includes liquid soap. This is a reference to iPity The Nevel when Gibby stated he loved liquid soap over bar soap. *Dan Schneider particularly mentioned that a lot of people will be asking him: What did Sam draw on Gibby's forehead? Gibby mentioned this during the lock-in but the name of the drawing is still unknown. *It was revealed in this iCarly Clevver TV interview that this episode had a fake ending in the script, but at the table read their executive producer Dan Schneider pulled Nathan Kress "Freddie Benson" and Jennette McCurdy "Sam Puckett" aside revealing the true ending to this episode - the Seddie kiss. Until filming, they were the only ones of the cast who knew about it. *In one of the promos, Carly says "You act like such a tough girl but really you're just scared..." was not shown in the actual episode. *The scene where Sam is leaning against a food cart with a basket of muffins is not shown in the episode, but it was shown in a promo *Freddie's line "Hate, Sam" was not in the actual script. Dan had thrown it in during filming. *Spencer once again sets something on fire through impossible circumstances. In this case a fire extinguisher mysteriously becomes a flame thrower. *The song featured in the promo is called "Call Me" by Merydith. It is considered one of Seddie's anthems. Gallery See the photo gallery for iOMG here Video Gallery Click here to see the video gallery for iOMG Quotes Gibby: ''to the lock-in'' Yeah it's fun, unless you happen to fall asleep and shouts Sam draws something on your forehead! Brad: What did she draw on your forehead? Gibby: ''quickly'' You don’t need to know. Sam: '''Would you forget about that already? '''Gibby: ''loudly'' I can’t! You took pictures. That’ll live on the Internet. FOREVER! Sam: '''It wasn’t that bad. '''Gibby: Not that bad? yells ''READ THE COMMENTS! '''Carly: '''It ''was a pretty accurate drawing… (Old Spice Parody) Carly: Look at us. Sam: Now back at Gibby. pans to Gibby, then back to Carly and Sam Carly: Now back at us. Sam: Now back at Gibby. quickly pans back and forth between Gibby and Carly/Sam Carly His hands are full with tuna fish salad. holds up a ball of tuna fish salad Carly: Now look down. Sam: Back up. Carly: Look out of your window. Sam: Think about cheese. Carly: Stop thinking about cheese. Sam: Your webshow isn't as good as this webshow... Carly: But your webshow can smell like this webshow... Sam: If you have a Gibby... Carly: Holding a large blob of tuna fish salad. Gibby: I'm on a cow. prop makes sheep noise Sam: Botswana! Carly: Botswana! Carly and Sam: Bots-bots Botswana! Carly:'' Brad'' And Sam dosen't give out a lot of compliments Freddie: Usally it's insults followed by beatings Sam: Hey! can I work with you guys on your project? Freddie:'' puzzled'' You're asking if you can'' help'' us? Sam: Yeah. Freddie: With a school project? Sam: I think it sounds really interesting. Freddie:'' Sam's arm'' Feels like Sam... Carly: Sam's hair Smells like Sam... Sam: Can I help you guys or what? Freddie: Uh, sure you can help. Brad: I'll bring my fudge! Sam: I'll bring my mouth! Principal Franklin: on intercom Warning: If you fall asleep, the school is not responsible for anything that Sam Puckett might draw on your foreheads. Study hard and prosper. Sam: Why'd you do that? Freddie: ''guacamole suspiciously'' What did you put in the guac? Freddie:' '''Okay, what's up with you? '''Sam:' What do you mean? Freddie: ''firmly You have been nice and helpful and considerate ''all day - what's your game? Sam: flatly ''No game. ''stares Why don't we get on with the project... Freddie:'' relenting'' Okay. Sam: Okay. Freddie: Okay. Sam: Okay. Freddie: Okay. Sam: Okay. Carly: You can't kiss and snuggle with ham. Sam: ''her sandwich and puts it against her face'' Oh. Oh ham! Gibby: accent ''It wears the blindfold if it wants to be fed. '''Spencer: '''Stop doing that accent, it's creeping me out. '''Gibby: '''What's science ever done for me? '''Freddie:' But if Sam won't even admit that she likes him, how are we gonna get 'em to-- Carly: You've seen the Animal Channel! The...the horses. shakes head Carly: When they want two horses to...y'know...date.... They put them in the same barn together, and then they, like...turn the barn lights down...stares dumbly,teasing Carly Carly: Freddie ''Oh, you know what I'm talking about, why are you making ''me ''say it? '''Freddie:' So, we get Sam and Brad--take 'em to a barn? Carly: Stop it! This is important! Gibby: away Sure. Always make Gibby clean the vomit out of the sensory stimulus chamber. Sam: '''So, how'd you learn to make fudge? '''Brad: '''My great grandma taught me. '''Sam: '''She was a good woman, Brad. '''Brad: '''She's still alive. '''Sam: '''Even better. '''Carly: insistently ''I just want you to be happy... '''Sam:' Then bake me a pie!'' leaves'' Gibby: I love pie. Carly: Gibby! Freddie: his head through the door ''Yo Yo! '''Sam': Carly send you to find me? Freddie:'' outside.Closes the door Nope '''Sam': Oh so you don't know we had a little argument? Freddie:'' against the wall She told me about your little argument. I just said she didn't tell me to come find you '''Sam': Good! Freddie: But Carly's right! Sam: groans Freddie: Groan all you want! Sam: I don't care what your stupid pear app says about me being in love. I'm not into Brad like that! Freddie:'' up straight and walks over to Sam'' Lately, every time I tell you that Brad and I are doing something together, you wanna come hang with us. Sam: And that means I'm in love with him? Freddie: Well you hate me! Sam: quietly I never said I hate you. Freddie: voice Yeah you have! back to normal ''Like 900 times. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says happy birthday I hate you. ''Hate Sam! Sam: frustrated Just leeeeeaaaave! Freddie: Fine. I'll leeeeeaaaave! Sam: Bye! Freddie: But before I go... Sam: Gets up and points to the door ''That's it, get outa here before I do a double fist dance on your face! '''Freddie': You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want. But Carly's still right. gently Look, I know it's scary to put your feelings out there. 'Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know, what might happen if you don't.... pulls Freddie closer to her and kisses him for about 11 seconds Freddie: the kiss. In shock I...Wh.. Sam: an impassive face Sorry! Freddie: It's cool! Freddie: nervously ''Yeah, I'm gonna see if Carly has any tissues! Related iCarly.com blog posts '''Freddie's blog: Tech Time with Freddie!' See also iOMG (story arc) References External links Episode description of iOMG Behind the scenes of iGet Pranky and iOMG with Fanlala Dan's post about Victorious & iOMG Call Me (song and lyrics) Rewind (short version) Rewind (full song) First Extended Promo Second Promo Third Promo iOMG Fun Facts´ iOMG review by RobSp1derp1g iOMG quiz via Fanlala 410 Category:Quotes Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia Category:Specials Category:Seddie Arc Category:Season 4 episodes Category:iCarly Wiki Awards Winner Category:Shipping Category:Images Category:Goofs